Tragedy Brings Us Together Part I: A Mother's Love
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: A mother-daughter fic between Grace and Kay. One day will change everything. Can the two finally forgive each other when tragedy strikes? *Not incesty, Kay/??? at the end* R/R!


Disclaimer-Passions is not mine

Summary-A terrible tragedy overtakes Kay, and only Grace can help her. Can mother and daughter finally forgive each other? 

Note-Date is messed up. Bear with me.

Why I Wrote This Story-This is probably the only mother/daughter fic for Grace and Kay you'll ever find. I am sick unto death of watching hate-filled anti-Grace writers bash a great mother like Grace. Grace is only doing what most mothers would do, and that is to try and make Kay a better person. This means forcing her to realize how wrong her actions are. Kay has jealousy issues and a burning love for Miguel, which is why she thinks Grace hates her. But Grace loves her daughter, like any good mother. And Grace, like any good mother, will help Kay now…

A Mother's Love

It was a beautiful, crisp September day as Kay opened her eyes to the sunshine pouring in through her window. It was 6 AM. Her hands traveled to her stomach and rubbed the 9-month-pregnant belly.

"We're going to New York City today, Aphrodite," Kay whispered to her unborn child. Aphrodite was what she had named her baby, Aphrodite Miriam Bennett. Aphrodite was such a beautiful, exotic name, and Kay would have been overjoyed to add Lopez-Fitzgerald to it. But Miguel had refused to marry her. Not long ago, he had packed up and went to stay with Paloma for a long visit. Charity disappeared not long after that.

Kay rolled out of bed, careful not to crush her stomach. Tabitha was still asleep, and the Voices in the Basement were quiet. Kay was going to move out as soon as Aphrodite was born. This house was no place to raise a child.

Kay changed into her maternity clothes and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. As she bit into her toast, she thought about her business in New York City. The Welfare offices had been transferred to the building she was going to, and because Tabitha, nor Kay, had a job, Kay had to go and get their Welfare claims.

Aphrodite kicked. "You don't like it, baby?" Kay laughed. "Well, no more toast from now on!"

Kay put down her coffee cup and went for her jacket. The whether was gorgeous, absolutely beautiful, with a slight breeze, and the orange-red leaves only added to Harmony's beauty. Kay was annoyed to leave it for the drive from Maine to New York, but she was up early, and she might as well leave now.

She climbed in her car and put the keys in the ignition.

Grace was another early bird of Harmony. She stared up at the ceiling as Sam slept peacefully beside her. 

"Kay…"

"Grace?" Sam whispered groggily. "What are you doing up?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing, honey," Grace said. "Go back to sleep."

"You said something…Kay," Sam said.

"I was just thinking about her. I think I'll give her a call."

"It's early, Grace…"

But Grace had swung her legs off the bed and patted the comforter into place. "You just sleep, Sam."

"Mm." Sam turned over onto his side.

Grace wrapped her fawn-colored silk robe around her and tied it. She went downstairs, careful not wake anyone up. She swung around into the kitchen and went for the phone.

"Be home, Kay…" Grace dialed in Tabitha's number.

Hi. You've reached Kay and Tabitha. We're unable to come to the phone right now, so leave a message and we'll get back to you…maybe. 

Grace rolled her eyes at Kay's sarcasm and left a message. "Yeah, Kay, this your mother. Just calling to see how you and the baby are doing. If you need me, I…I'm right here. Well…bye." Grace hung up.

"Mom?" Jessica came down the stairs, wearing her fuzzy pink robe on her pajamas and blue fuzzy slippers on her feet. "I heard you talking…"

"Oh, I was just calling in on Kay."

"It's 6:05."

"I know that."

"Well…I'm going back to bed." Jessica turned and went back up the stairs.

Grace picked up the phone and called Kay again.

Tabitha picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Tabitha, this is Grace. Look, I'm sorry to be calling this early, but I need to talk to Kay."

"Well, Grace, Kay left a while ago. She said something about going to New York City, to work on her welfare claims."

"Really. Did she take her cell phone?"

"Uh…no, Grace. She left it."

"Oh. Where did she go?"

Tabitha gave her the address of the building.

"Well, when she comes back, tell her to give me a call."

"That I'll do, dear." Tabitha hung up.

Kay left her car in the lot and headed for the monorail that had been imported form France. She'd get to New York City in no time flat.

Aphrodite kicked again.

"What, are you scared of the monorail? Well, don't worry, baby. It can't hurt you."

Kay paid her fare and went to find a seat.

Grace stared at the phone for a long time, biting her bottom lip. Finally, after the dial tone had been going off for 3 minutes, Grace hung up.

"What is she doing, going to New York at this stage? The baby's gonna be born any day now! Someone's gotta talk some sense into her."

Grace went back upstairs to change.

"How's Kay?" Sam asked, still groggy.

"She went to New York."

"What?! What's she doing there now?"

"She doesn't have her cell phone. I'm going to go get her."

"Grace, that's even crazier than Kay going! New York is hours away."

"Yes, well, I'm still going. Kay is new at this, and I think it's high time we forgot about our fights and I help her." Grace had finished dressing, and she pulled on her pea coat. "You stay, Sam, and tell Jessica where I'm going. By the way, Noah said on the phone yesterday that he might call. And I want you to talk to him. If I'm making up with Kay, I want you to make up with Noah."

"Yes, dear."

"Don't pull that on me. Talk to our son. I'm talking to our daughter." Grace went to the door. "I'll be back later today. Love you, honey."

Kay got off the monorail and looked up at the skyline speckled with skyscrapers. New York City amazed her. It was a far cry from the sleepy suburb of Harmony, but it was beautiful nonetheless, and it made her forget her annoyance at being up so early.

Kay hailed a taxi. She climbed into the back seat and put on her belt, giving the address of the building to the driver.

About a half hour later, Grace got of the monorail and went to look for a taxi.

Kay paid her fare and got out of the taxi, looking up at the building. It was huge, one of the tallest buildings in the world. Her business was on the 67th floor. Thank God for elevators.

Kay went in and headed for the elevator. She was crowded in by several people and a young man carrying a carton full of papers.

The young man moved, bumping into her, and she was shoved into the wall. "Hey! Watch where you're going…JOHN?!"

The man turned his head. "John Hastings!" Kay exclaimed. "Well, this is where you went after you and David left!"

"Kay!" John exclaimed. "What are you doing…"

"Business," Kay said with a flick of the wrist.

"How's Miguel?"

"I don't know. He went to stay with Paloma. Charity left soon after that."

"I see. And the baby?"

"Aphrodite is fine," Kay said, patting her stomach.

"Ah." John shifted the carton of papers in his arms. "Listen, Kay, I was wondering…would you…you know…like to…to hang out with me for a while? I mean, I have to leave in a few minutes, but I could give you my address and we could spend a little time together."

Kay smiled. "Sure."

John gave her his address as the elevator door opened.

And that's when it came. A gust of wind burst into the room and swept through the elevator, and suddenly all was chaos. 

Huge chunks of metal and wires fell on the people in the building. The elevator light blew out and the glass fell onto people's heads, cutting and scraping flesh. People shrieked and started running, crashing into Kay as they went.

Kay pressed against the elevator wall as it was emptied out. Small wires from the electric wires started to spark up underneath her feet.

"John!" she yelled. "JOHN!!"

"Kay!"

Kay looked up and saw John. Suddenly, he was no longer there. Part of the wall had replaced him.

Kay shrieked and began running.

Grace's taxi driver was not as experienced as Kay's, and it took longer for him to get to the building's general area.

The driver suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing?" Grace thundered. "Go on!"

The driver did not say anything, just pointed. "I…I…"

Grace rolled own her window and stuck her head out.

Her jaw dropped and her heart skipped a beat, and suddenly she could hear her own breathing.

The World Trade Center's South Tower was falling.

And Kay was inside.

Kay stuck to the walls. Terror ran fluidly through her veins, like blood. Involuntary tears ran down her cheeks. "John!" she screamed. "JOHN!!"

Suddenly, a blast knocked her off her feet. Screaming, she fell forward and landed on her stomach. Wind and debris flew over her as she lay on the ground, panting.

"Oh, God…oh, God." Kay's hand went to her stomach. She could not feel Aphrodite. A cold sweat broke all over her as a sense of impending death over took her. "Aphrodite…"

"Kay!" someone shouted, and a hand grabbed her arm.

"John?"

"Kay, come on! We have to go!"

"Aphrodite…"

"We can't worry about that now! Come on!" John yanked her up and started to drag her away.

"Let me through!" Grace shouted, trying to push past a few police officers.

"We can't let you through, the building's collapsing!" one of them shouted.

"My daughter's in there!" Grace shouted back. "Kay!"

An officer began to drag her back. "Kay!" she shrieked. "KAY!!"

John led Kay by the arm down the stairs.

"John," she yelled as she ran. "I can't feel Aphrodite…something's wrong with her!"

"Watch out!" John yelled, and held Kay back as the stairway before them fell through.

"We have to jump!" John shouted.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going to jump!"

"There's no choice!" John's hand took hers. "On the count of 3! 1…2…3!"

John and Kay took a flying leap.

Kay hit the staircase and crumpled onto the steps. John landed ahead of her one step and knocked into the wall.

"John, you're hurt!" Kay yelled, seeing a trickle of blood flow from his back.

"It's nothing! Come on, we have to go!" John's hand, which had left hers, found Kay's hand again and pulled her to her feet, still running.

"KAY!! KAY!!" Grace shrieked. 

This was a mother's worst nightmare, to watch as her child died while you stood by and could do nothing. She was sobbing loudly, even as the officer dragged her away and leaned her against the wall of a building.

"Lady!" the officer yelled. "We're going to try and get your daughter. Just stay here and calm down!"

The officer turned and ran.

"KAY!!!"

John and Kay suddenly emerged into the sunlight. A rumbling beneath their feet shook the ground. Kay stumbled and John caught her.

Someone was yelling. "Run! Keep going! Run! RUN!!"

John and Kay ran as fast as they could. Behind them they heard shrieks of terror and hoarse orders being shouted. Kay squeezed her eyes and tried to block it out, but it was around her, filling her, a part of her. She couldn't take it.

She opened her mouth and screamed.

"KAY!!" someone shrieked.

Kay's eyes flew open, and she stumbled.

"It…it's not…"

"KAY!!"

Kay looked around and finally saw her. "MOM!!"

Grace had never been so happy to see Kay in her life. Both Grace and Kay were embracing each other, sobbing.

"Oh, Kay, are you all right? I saw the tower crumpling…you were inside! I…I though you were…"

"I'm alive, Mom!" Kay shouted. "I…"

"And the baby! What about the baby!"

Kay suddenly remembered Aphrodite, and her sense of dread returned to her. "I...I think she's hurt, Mom. I can't feel her anymore."

Suddenly, Kay's legs wobbled and her knees gave way. With a moan she slumped forward and fell into Grace's arms, her eyes closing as she fell into unconsciousness.

"The hospital!" John shouted. "We have to get her to the hospital!"

"Kay...Kay, open your eyes." Grace shook Kay. "Kay, no. No, Kay, you can't…Kay! KAY!!"

Kay could barely see anything. All she could make out were shapes and colors.

"She's awake!" someone shouted. "Go tell them!"

"John…Mom…" Kay whispered.

Someone leaned over her. "Honey, are you okay? Can your hear me?"

"Yes…" Kay drawled. "My baby…"

"Shh. You're in the Recovery Room. We have to move you to your room."

"My baby…"

"1…2…3!"

Kay was lifted and put on a gurney.

"We're taking you to your room now. You'll be fine soon."

"But my baby…"

Kay was lifted and put on the bed, and the medical staff left before they answered.

"My baby…"

Kay's hand traveled to her stomach.

Flat.

Her stomach was totally flat.

Kay's eyes widened, and her ears began to pound. "No…Aphrodite…"

Kay screamed.

Grace ran into the room to find a screaming, crying Kay.

"My baby! They took my baby! She's gone! They took my baby!"

"Kay! Kay!" Grace shouted.

"THEY TOOK HER!!"

Grace ran over to Kay and shook her. "Kay! Kay, stop it!"

Kay shuddered violently. "Mommy, they took my baby…"

Grace sat down on the bed and took Kay's head into her lap. "Kay…your baby was dead."

"No…"

"The doctors removed her so you could live. They took her down to the lab."

"My baby…" Kay buried her face into Grace's lap and sobbed. "She's gone! Why…why did God take her? How can He be so cruel?!"

"Kay, I don't know why, but He had His reasons…" Grace was crying to.

"I would've loved her…I would've made the best mother on Earth. How can babies no one wants live, but those wanted have to die?"

"Oh, Kay, I don't know why this happened…I don't know why so many are dead or dying."

"Why? Why is she gone?"

Grace started to stroke Kay's hair, tears running down her cheeks. "Kay, I can't do anything to help you, and it kills me. All I can do is comfort you and be thankful you're alive. Kay, I'm…I'm sorry was so cruel to you when you got pregnant with Miguel's child…I was so overwhelmed that I acted in anger. God," her voice choked, "I am the worst mother."

"No, you aren't," Kay said, still crying. "It was my fault…my fault you were so angry. I…I used evil to get Miguel. You had every right to hate me."

"I don't hate you. You are my daughter and I…I love you. Oh, Kay I know that over the years you must have thought Charity had replaced you in my eyes. But you mustn't think that I love Charity more than I love you. She needed me to be there for her, and I was so busy with her that I forgot about you. You needed me, and I crapped out on you. And I hate myself for it."

"No… Charity needed you more than I did. But I was so upset that…that I thought you favored her…I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you. I love you." Grace sniffled, and wrapped her arms around Kay. "And I'll love you forever."

"Why did you come?" Kay looked up at Grace. "Why did you come after me?"

"You were so far along…I thought you'd hurt yourself and the baby."

"Well, that happened anyway," Kay said bitterly. "My baby died."

"Oh, Kay. Kay." Grace rocked back and forth, holding Kay's head in her arms. "What were you going to name her?"

"Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite…the Love Goddess."

Grace looked out the window and up into the Heavens.

"Angel Aphrodite."

The years passed, during which many things happened for the Bennet family.

Charity and Miguel returned as husband and wife with their son, Juan Tomas. Paloma also returned, and started a relationship with Noah, who returned from Australia to be with his family. Jessica found Reese and married him.

Kay and John fell in love, and on a February day, they exchanged their vows.

"WAAAHHHH!"

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl!" Eve said, handing John Kay's newborn baby.

"What are you going to name her?" Grace asked Kay.

"Celina Aphrodite Hastings. In honor of who would have been her sister."

Grace stood by Kay and watched as Kay cooed Celina with baby talk, and thought about that day in September and the girl Celina was named after.

It was because of Aphrodite that Miguel and Charity married.

It was because of Aphrodite John and Kay had fallen in love and Celina had been born.

And it was because of Aphrodite that Kay and Grace had forgiven each other.

The Love Goddess had lived up to her name.

Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. Well, I don't think you would've stuck around for 21 pages if you didn't like it, but still…

I was gonna write the reactions of Miguel and Charity and the Bennett family when they found out, but I couldn't figure out how to work that in. You can make up your own reactions.

REVIEW!!


End file.
